


Четыре благородных растения

by WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: визуал G-T [19]
Category: Gadamhangsul, 가담항설
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Верные слуги Бога-ДраконаЗимний Бамбук - Тонг ДжукВесеняя Слива - Чун МэЛетняя Орхидея - ХананОсеняя Хризантема - Чугук
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: визуал G-T [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141871
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Четыре благородных растения

**Author's Note:**

> Верные слуги Бога-Дракона
> 
> Зимний Бамбук - Тонг Джук  
> Весеняя Слива - Чун Мэ  
> Летняя Орхидея - Ханан  
> Осеняя Хризантема - Чугук


End file.
